Clifftop
by To love and be loved Esme
Summary: I'm re-posting this for Breaking Dawn month! So close. This is a moment between Carlisle and Esme after they find out about Bella's pregnancy and it has a good old steamy moment. Enjoy!


I do not own twilight!

So this is set after Esme finds out about Bella's pregnancy. Hope you enjoy it.

Esme's point of view:

I sat there hunched over. The wind whipped my face, the salty air smelled like happier times. I breathed in deeply, in and out, in and out. I caught a whiff of a familiar smell. Carlisle had followed me here. I knew he would. He was running in from the east, running towards the setting sun. The sun had put on a brilliant show tonight, reds and deep gold's filled the sky above me.

He slowed down as he neared me, probably scared at what he would find. A former shadow of his beloved, a mess. I knew I looked a mess and I did not want him to see me like this but all I wanted and needed was his strong arms to protect me and tell me everything is going to be ok.

"Esme?" he enquired cautiously. He was standing at the edge of the forest and the sun was casting long shadows reaching to where I was sat at the edge of the cliff. "Was it something that I said?" he moved a couple of steps more towards me.

"I can't believe I ended up here. I didn't mean for it. All I wanted to do was run and before I knew it I was standing on the edge looking down towards the rocks below. Am I being ridiculous Carlisle?" I blurted. In under a second he was on the edge with me cradling me in his arms. My safe place. He was stroking my hair and kissing my forehead. Kissing my closed eyes and the tip of my nose. I opened my eyes and looked into Carlisle's golden ones. I could see that he hated seeing me like this. All that I needed was here and all that I wanted was here. I leaned into him and our lips met in a fiery passion. I couldn't think of anything else except the burning need I had deep in my core. I could feel his chest rumble as he growled in pleasure. I needed him now.

I turned in his lap and wrapped my legs around his body. I cold feel his erection straining against his trousers pushing into me. We continued kissing each other with urgency, which was close to being desperation. We were desperate for each other. I pulled his sweater up over his head and revealed his work shirt. I growled in frustration and ripped it from his body. Buttons pinged of in different directions and his hands were roaming my body with a fever that was leaving my body burning for more. My hands made easy work for his zipper and I quickly had his hard cock in my hand, massaging it rubbing it up and down. He had lifted my dress up so it was bunched up around my waist and ripped of my underwear god knows where they landed. I was wet for him, wet and ready. We were both panting as he slid inside of me. His cock pushed against my inner walls. I moaned in pleasure along with my husband. This is what the doctor ordered I thought to myself. I bounced up and down on his dick creating a friction that should be illegal. He was gasping moaning my name over and over. I was close and I could tell he was too. This was not going to be a marathon session; this was just a passionate fuck.

His hands were gripping my arse cheeks, giving me unneeded aid to my actions.

"Fuck Esme, I am so close baby. Your so wet for me." He moaned into my ear.

"Carlisle, come with me please" I managed to say before I was taken over by an overwhelming pleasure that rocked through my whole body. Carlisle had his hands fisted in my hair pulling my head back as he came. Moaning and growling at each other as we both came down from our highs.

We laid there for a while watching the sky turn to black, we could hear the sea crashing into the rocks down below us.

"Esme are you ok?" He asked again. I was, now.

"Yes." I mumbled. "I guess it was shock. How can Bella be pregnant Carlisle? I thought we couldn't have children?" it just didn't make sense, how could Edward manage to conceive? I rubbed my empty stomach gently. I couldn't help but think of him. My boy. Carlisle's hand covered mine and kept rubbing my stomach.

"I guess the legends are true" Carlisle pondered. I was jealous of Bella, she had something now that I could never have in my existence. A baby growing inside her. How much have I longed for a child of Carlisle's? "They are on their way back now. I think that their plane leaves in the next hour. The sooner they get back the better, we can sort this out so Bella won't be in danger"

"No Carlisle, you cannot make her get rid of it." I choked out. This is why I ran in the first place. Carlisle didn't understand a mother's love for her child, he saw it from a medical perspective. A danger, not a wonder. A problem, not a blessing. "Please Carlisle. Let her keep it. Who knows what she will do if you and Edward forced her. I am evidence of an unhappy ending, where a mother lost her child" I was still clutching at my empty body, pulling at my dress. Carlisle tightened his grip on me and kissed me tenderly on my lips.

"Ok my love, you know I would never go against what you want and believe in." He admitted and I could tell it was hard for him to do. He was going to go against all the medical training he had learnt to please me. I felt awful to make him choose but this was one thing I wouldn't back down on. I already loved the life that was growing inside my new daughters body like it was my own child.

I sighed and looked up at the cliff edge. All these years ago I chose to end my human life here. I had nothing to live for. My son was dead. Now I look up into my true loves eyes and realise that I have everything to live for now. I have a family and a wonderful husband who saved me. I also had a grandchild on the way…

"Come on Grandpa, we better get home" I said softly. We were going to be grandparents!

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked. I knew what he meant. Would I be strong enough to watch somebody else live out my dream right in front of my eyes. To see this fragile human girl have everything I craved. I just simply replied

"As long as you are there to hold my hand"

xxxxxx

hope you liked it. I love these two wish there was more of them in the movies and books. I guess our imaginations will have to do! Mucho love xxxx


End file.
